


Battle For Paradise City

by BlueTransmitterOffical



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Object Show - Freeform, i am bad at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTransmitterOffical/pseuds/BlueTransmitterOffical
Summary: Four and x starts another object showBFPC TeamsTeam FruitTreeTacoYellow FacePencilMatchTeam VegBarf BagBasketballGelatinMarkerRemote
Kudos: 1





	1. BFPC 1:Bake The Cake

Four:Ok teams welcome to the 1st BFPC contest. The challenge is to make a cake for me and x, The team with the worst cake will be up for elimination. You have 30 Minutes to make a cake, Now Go!

The 2 Teams went into their cooking huts

Taco:why us team fruits are making a cake, We can go to yellow face and ask him for a cake

Tree:ok

Tree:Hey yellow face does your company sell cakes so we can use it for the contest

YF:Yes we do sell cakes and here *Gives Tree A Blue Cake*

Tree:this will surely amazed four

Match:yea but what about x

Tree:Oh... I know

Tree grabs the yellow icing and made a x on the cake

Tree:There

Pencil:I wonder what team veg are doing they probably haven’t made a cake yet

Match:Yea

In team veg’s cooking hut

Barf Bag:Gelatin are you sure this will amaze Four and X

Gelatin:Yes, Everyone likes chocolate cake and besides i put a miniature four and a miniature x on the cake for a higher chance of us to be not up for elimination

Barf Bag:yea the cake looks good but team fruit’s cake looks better so let’s tr-

Gelatin smashed the cake

Remote:Why did you do that times is almost up 

Gelatin:We can make another one

Four:5 Minutes

Gelatin:we can do this

[Insert Epic Cake Making Montage Here]

Four:Time is up, Team Fruit what’s your cake

Tree:Here it is

Four: it blue and the same shade of blue as me *Gets a knife and cut a slice and eat the slice* and it’s even blueberry flavour I am happy you got 10/10 from me

X:Now it’s my turn to review your cake*takes a look at the cake and made a slice and eat the slice*this is great and you put me on the cake as icing 10/10 for me 

Gelatin:Wait what

Four:Now it’s Team Veg turn

Gelatin:I present to you Team Veg’s amazing cake

the cake was a poorly made cake in the shape of 4

Four:it looks disgusting I’m not gonna eat that 0/10 

X:il give you a 2/10

Four:So team veg is up for elimination

Vote in the strawpoll link and remember voting closes 1 days(24 hours) after this Is is published

https://strawpoll.com/xbzahjgc5


	2. BFPC 2:Super BFPC Kart

“Ok team veg you lost so one of you will be eliminated”Said Four “we already know about this you didn’t need to tell-”Said Basketball who then got screeched by four “Only one person voted”Said Four “Basketball, Barf Bag, Remote and Marker got 0 votes so that mean Gelatin is eliminated with 1 vote.sucks up Gelatin. Anyway today’s contest is a race the team who make it to 1st win the competition but if you don’t make it to 1st or your car explodes, brakes down and etc then you will be up for elimination now get in your cars”Said Four the two teams went into their car “Go”shouted four “ok team Fruit I have an idea”Said Match “I’ll will use this rocket launcher to shoot at Team Veg and then we will win”Said Match “I heard that”Said Barf Bag barf bag grabs a rocket launcher and shoots “team Fruit dodge”Said Tree team Fruit managed to doge team veg’s rockets “Oh you want play that I’ll play that say hello to my big friend”Said Tree as he bought a rocket mini gun “Oh shoot team veg dodge”Said Barf Bag team veg managed to dodge but a rocket hit them and they were flying across the air and landed on the finish line “Team Veg is safe and Team Fruit is eliminated”Said Four

Vote for team fruit in the strawpoll link voting ends 24 hours after the chapter is published https://strawpoll.com/8gr8ju6qv


End file.
